


Looking Up

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 for LJ's khasael.

Harry trudged home after a long week--someone in Splott had let off some of WWW's fireworks in front of Muggles, a young boy had cursed his parents after not getting the birthday present he wanted, and there was a sudden surge in Death Eater sympathy that had generated more paperwork than actual field work. The sheer number of Muggles involved had caused everyone a headache.

He smiled when he came to the front door. The lights were on inside which meant likely that Draco was home. He opened the door and smiled at the smells coming from the kitchen. It smelled like a pot roast night which meant that at least one of them was having a good day.

He left his shoes by the door and went upstairs to change.

And gulped when he found his partner.

Draco smiled at him from their bed and stretched his arms. "Long day?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

Draco stood and patted the bed. "I picked up some massage oil today when I was out."

Harry smiled and quickly undressed. Maybe the day wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
